Falling skies
by DianaRL
Summary: Anglia egy régi könyvét keresve meglátogatja Amerikát, a fiú raktárában azonban újra előtörnek a múlt sérelmei.


Amerika raktárát még mindig vastag por borította, amikor Anglia először belépett a szobába.  
- Sosincs időm befejezni - szabadkozott Alfred, de látszólag nem igazán zavarta a rendetlenség.  
- Segítsek?  
- Ugyan, egyszer úgyis a végére érek. Már van rá ezer évem - nevetett fel Amerika.  
- Nehogy azt hidd, hogy segíteni akartam - fintorodott el Arthur.  
- Persze, te csak úriember vagy - vigyorgott rá Alfred, majd nevetve otthagyta, és odasétált a régi kabátjához.  
- Fel ne merd venni - morgott Anglia, mire Amerika csakazértis a hátára dobta, figyelve a másik reakcióját. - Javíthatatlan vagy.  
- Ne izélj már, itt van valahol a tiéd is.  
Arthur meglepetten kapta fel a tekintetét egy mesekönyvből, amit még ő ajándékozott Alfrednak.  
- De hát azt belevágtam egy pocsolyába.  
- És ki mondta, hogy ott is maradt? - hallatszott Amerika hangja egy kupac lom közül, majd győztesen felkiáltott, és hozzávágta az angolhoz a szakadt, sáros kabátot.  
- Már értem, miért nem talátam utána - rázta meg a fejét lemondóan Arthur, de azért ő is magára kanyarította a kabátot.  
- Vidd el nyugodtan, amire szükséged van, nekem már úgysem kellenek - vonta meg a vállát Alfred, de azért árgus szemekkel figyelte, mihez nyúl a másik.  
- Megtartottad a hegedűt is? - csillant fel egy pillanatra Anglia szeme, majd a sarokból előhalászott egy kopott, karcos hegedűt. - És ahogy nézem, falhoz is vágtad.  
- Hát, van ilyen - mosolyodott el kissé szomorúan Amerika, majd elvette a felé nyújtott hangszert.

_Alfred úgy rohant le a lépcsőn, ahogy csak a lába bírta, amikor meghallotta az ajtó csapódását. Anglia még át sem léphette a küszöböt, ő már olyan szorosan ölelte a lábát, hogy szinte hallani lehetett a csont roppanását. Arthur azonban csak nevetett, majd felkapta a kisfiút, és megpörgette a levegőben._  
_- Főztél nekem? - kérdezte a gyerek kissé számonkérően, mire Anglia megint felnevetett. Rengeteget nevetett, amikor az öccsénél volt._  
_- Nem, de ajándékot hoztam - húzott elő a háta mögül egy hegedűt._  
_- De ez nem ehető._  
_- Az biztos, de zenélni lehet vele._  
_- De én nem tudok - jelentette ki makacsul Amerika._  
_- Épp ezért fogsz megtanulni._  
_Arthur két hétig maradt nála, amíg el nem sajátított néhány, szerinte alap darabot. Már pár nap után rájött, hogy utál hegedülni, de Anglia szerint igazi tehetség volt, így minden nap újabb és újabb kottákkal nyösztette. Még az utolsó szavai is, mielőtt megint elment volna hónapokra, azok voltak, hogy gyakoroljon szorgalmasan._  
_Amint Arthur eltűnt a látóteréből, földhöz vágta a hegedűt._

- Nem játszanál egy kicsit?  
- Szó sem lehet róla - jelentette ki Amerika, és megint úgy nézett ki, mint egy makacs gyerek. - Amúgy is elfelejtettem már mindent.  
- Nem baj. Imádtam, amikor hegedültél - suttogta maga elé Anglia, inkább csak önmagának mondta, nem a vele szemben állónak, Alfred azonban nagyot sóhajtott, majd a vállához illesztette a hangszert.  
Egy régi templomi éneket játszott, amit talán még az első héten tanult meg, mégis mintha a kotta ismét a szeme előtt kúszott volna végig, a hangjegyek vad tánccal meséltek a régmúlt nyugodt boldogságáról.  
- Ez gyönyörű volt - mosolyodott el Arthur, aki időközben leült a fal mellé, és Amerika most már észrevette azt, ami gyerekkorában nem tűnt fel neki, a másik szemében mélyen elrejtett büszkeséget.  
- Még mindig nem tudok játszani - nevetett fel zavartan Alfred, majd az ablakpárkányra rakta a hangszert. Odakinn szakadt az ég.  
Anglia céltalanul bóklászott a szobában, minden apróságot figyelmesen megszemlélt, az ajkain halvány mosoly látszott, ahogy lassan a legtöbbnek eszébe jutott a története.  
- Ezt is tőlem kaptad - állt meg a régi muskéta előtt. - Aztán ezzel akartál lelőni.  
- Azok más idők voltak.  
- Ugyan, dehogy.

_Évek teltek el, mire eljött Arthur következő látogatása. Amerika unottan baktatott le a lépcsőn, amikor hallotta nyílni az ajtót. Már rég elmúlt az a gyermeki rajongás, ami eddig irányította a tetteit._  
_Arthur zavartan megtorpant, amikor meglátta, Alfrednak mosolyogni volt kedve a másik meglepődése láttán. Az évek során rengeteget nőtt, már fél fejjel magasabb volt Angliánál, keserű örömmel töltötte el, amikor közelebb érve már neki kellett lenéznie a másikra._  
_- Azt hiszem, már nem kell megöleljelek - nevetett fel halkan, bizonytalanul Arthur, a kezében muskétát szorongatott. - De azt hiszem, az ajándékot legalább eltaláltam._  
_A következő egy hónapban nem csináltak mást, csak gyakoroltak, de ezt Amerika most élvezte, a keze meg sem rezzent, a fegyvert mindig célba talált._  
_Másfél hónap múlva Anglia szomorúbban távozott, mint addig valaha. Soha többé nem jött el._

Arthur végül egy alacsony asztalka előtt állapodott meg, rajta elemi rendetlenség, a tárgyak rendezett összevisszaságban hevertek rajta egymás hegyén-hátán. Régi könyvek álltak rajta magasra rakott stócokban, a legtöbb valamikor még Angliáé volt, csak a függetlenségi háború után maradtak Amerikánál, fából faragott katonák ácsorogtak fényesre súrolva, az egyiknek hiányzott a felsőteste. Arthur elmosolyodott, még tisztán emlékezett rá, milyen szomorú volt a másik, amikor kérte, hogy javítsa meg.  
Kíváncsian emelt fel egy foszladozó papírlapot, a rajta lévő írást elmosta az eső, csak az aláírás volt tisztán látható. Csak egy pillantást vethetett rá, amíg sóhajként szakadt fel a tüdejéből az örökkévalóság, Alfred rögtön kikapta a kezéből.  
- Azt nem mondtam, hogy turkálhatsz a személyes dolgaim között - nézett rá komolyan, az előbbi vidámságát már elfújta a múlt szele.  
- A személyes dolgaidat lehet nem egy poros raktárban kellene tartanod.  
- Nem vagy többé a bátyám, hogy megmondd, mit tegyek.  
- Nem, ez igaz, de azt hittem, legalább barátok vagyunk. - Dacosan meredtek egymásra, és Anglia ismét érezni vélte a szakadó esőt és a síkos muskétát a markában, a forró könnyeket végigcsorogni jéggé dermedt arcán, de aztán Amerika hangosan kifújta az eddig visszatartott levegőt, majd megadóan a másik kezébe nyomta a levelet.  
- Ez szép gesztus, meg minden, de attól a levél még olvashatatlan.  
- Nem mintha nem láttad volna már.

_Szakadó hó mosta takarta el a csatatér szörnyűségét, csak a lelkekben maró hideg nem engedte elfeledni, hogy háború van. Máskor, máshol örültek volna a hóesésnek, a havas karácsonynak minden gyönyörűségével együtt, most azonban arra sem volt elég, hogy egy pillanatra elfeledtesse az elmúlt hónapokat._  
_Arthur a sátor előtt ült, kabát nélkül, kitárt karokkal élvezte, ahogy a hó fehér paplanként elfedi a vérben úszó pocsolyákat és mindazt, ami még a múltjukból maradt. Az egyetlen, amit nem tud elrejteni, amit örökké megvilágít a csillagok tompa fénye, az a büszkeségük._  
_Nem akart tudomást venni a mellette lévő sátorból néha előtörő elhaló szipogásról, úgyse tud rajta segíteni, csak a lelkiismeretébe eresztene újabb és újabb tőrt. Kanadát már csak Amerika tudná megmenteni, ő régóta kevés volt ehhez._  
_Lemondóan sétált be a sátrába, bár tudta, hogy egész éjszaka csak a ponyvát fogja bámulni. Ennyit arról a híres karácsonyi csodáról._  
_Kanada várt néhány percet, miután elhalt a hó ropogása, majd helyére csúszott a sátorponyva, majd kilopakodott a sátrából. Csak ingujjban volt, még a gondolatát is gyűlölte volna, ha az utált szín még most is elválasztja a bátyjától. Nesztelenül indult meg a másik tábor felé._

- Nem értem, miért utáltad annyira szerencsétlent.  
- Szerettem - emelte fel a fejét dacosan Amerika, Anglia azonban csak az arcába nevetett.  
- Szeretted irányítani, igen. És közben tönkretetted őt magát.  
- Hazugság - motyogta maga elé Alfred, de közben nem nézett a másik szemébe.  
Arthur egy pillanatra utálta magát, amiért már megint a fiú lelkébe gázolt.

_Amerika sátra volt az egyetlen, ahonnan még világosság szűrődött ki, így Kanada megtorpant egy közelben lévő láda mögött. Nem félt, hogy az őrök rátalálnak, biztos volt benne, hogy könnyedén ki tudja kerülni őket, mint már annyiszor. Csak két ember volt, aki elkaphatta, és most mindketten a szemben lévő sátorban voltak._  
_Vita zajai szűrődtek ki, az árnyékok alapján Franciaország épp az asztalra csapott, majd Amerika felpattant, alig egy milliméter távolságból magyarázott valamit hevesen gesztikulálva, aztán Francis legyintett egyet, és kisétált a sátorból. A következő pillanatban megszűnt a fény, Alfred aludni ment. Egy hangos szó sem hallatszott közben, ez inkább a nézőpontok, mint a szavak vitája volt._  
_Matthew még órákig kucorgott a láda mögött. Legszívesebben odarohant volna, hogy magához ölelje a két másik országot, de nem merte, biztos volt benne, hogy a következő pillanatban visszaküldenék Angliához. Azt nem bírná ki, az ő elutasításuktól mindig is rettegett._  
_Nagyon hosszú idő telt el, mire közelebb mert osonni. A sátorponyva nehezen súrlódva csúszott arrébb, mikor belépett, és hiába tette már meg ezt az utat hetek óta, még mindig megdermedt minden zajra._  
_Amerika zavart, álomtalan álomba süllyedve ült az asztalra borulva, képzeletében még most is vitatkozhatott, mivel a homlokát ráncolva forgolódott. Kanada ugyanolyan csendesen, ahogy jött, távozni is akart, a lebukás veszélye hirtelen a tízszeresére nőtt, de amint megfordult volna, meghallotta maga mögött Alfred hangját._  
_- Várj! - Hunyorított, megpróbálta kivenni a sötétben az idegen arcvonásait. - Mattie? - A hangja még kába volt, nem lehetett teljesen éber, és Kanada érezte, hogy most kellene mennie, most még minden következmény nélkül elmenekülhetne, de csak sóhajtott egyet, majd visszasétált a másikhoz._  
_- Igen, én vagyok az. - A hangja még halkabb volt, mint általában, Amerika mégis szélesen elvigyorodott, hangtalan nevetése betöltötte a teret._  
_- Ugye most már itt is maradsz? - nézett rá Alfred reménykedve, és Matthewnak nem volt szíve közölni vele, hogy nem teheti._  
_- Hát persze._  
_- Tudtam én, hogy meggondolod magad! Mindketten szabadok leszünk, majd meglátod._  
_És Kanada csak csendesen mosolyogva hallgatta, ahogy Amerika a jövőjüket ecseteli, minden apró részletet eltervezett, az ő szájából még a lehetetlen is elérhető célnak hangzott. Matthew imádott volna a másik terveiben élni._  
_Mégis, amikor Alfred végre elszenderült, csak betakarta, majd szomorúan mosolyogva félrehúzta a ponyvát, és elhagyta az ellenséges tábort._  
_Biztos volt benne, hogy reggel Amerika álomnak fogja hinni az éjszakát, de ez így volt jó._

- Tönkretettél mindkettőnket - suttogta maga elé Alfred, de nem elég hangosan ahhoz, hogy Arthur ne hallja.  
- Hm, inkább mind a négyünket. Igazad van, könnyebb rám hárítani minden felelősséget - mosolygott rá gúnyosan Anglia.  
- Bocs, nem gondoltam komolyan.  
- Nyugi, nem te vagy az első, aki ezt az arcomba vágja.

_Franciaország teljes harci felszerelésben, a muskétáját a kezében tartva közelítette meg a másik tábort. Nem hitte volna, hogy ezen az úton bárki is megállítani, de nem ártott az óvatosság._  
_Anglia sátrában nem égett a lámpa, de tudta, hogy a másik ébren van. Már hetek óta alig aludt valamit, és nem hitte, hogy pont a mai éjszakán akarna ezen változtatni._  
_- Kérsz inni? Bor nincs, csak whiskey, de hát háborúban ne válogasson az ember - nézett rá Arthur, amikor belépett. Francis meglepetten leült egy rozoga székre._  
_- Tudtad, hogy eljövök?_  
_- Ugyan már. Ilyen vén rókák már semmin sem lepődnek meg - nyomott s kezébe Anglia egy poharat, majd ügyetlenül koccintott vele. - Egészségünkre - mormogta, majd egyszerre felhajtotta az egészet. - Úgy igyad, hogy ez a vésztartalékom._  
_- Azért jöttem, hogy fejezzük be a háborút - vágott a közepébe Franciaország._  
_- De célratörő valaki. Feladod?_  
_- Nem._  
_- Akkor a kölyök unt rá? - Arthur a háború kezdete óta nem ejtette ki Amerika nevét._  
_- Dehogy._  
_- Akkor nem értem, hogy fejezhetnénk be - vonta meg a vállát, majd látva, hogy Francis nem nyúlt az italhoz, felhajtotta azt is._  
_- Jobban járnál, ha elengednéd. Hidd el, tapasztalatból mondom._  
_- És lám, hová vezetett az a nagy tapasztalatod - intett abba az arányba, amerre Kanada sátra volt._  
_- Jobban járt így. Miért, te mit teszel? Csak szétválasztod őket._  
_- Egyiket sem érdekli igazán, mi van a másikkal - vágta le a poharát az asztalra Anglia, az üvegen halvány hajszálrepedések sokasága futott végig._  
_- Ezt még te sem hiszed el - nevetett fel gúnyosan Franciaország, úgy, ahogy csak Arthur szokott, majd lassan felállt a székről. - Mindent elrontasz magad körül, nem veszed észre?_  
_- Nem, és talán jobb lenne, ha mennél, nehogy igazad legyen._  
_Francis szomorúan elmosolyodott, majd megrázta a fejét, sosem értette Anglia gondolkozását, és ebben az életben már nem is fogja. Lemondóan magára hagyta az angolt, és elhatározta, talán inkább meg kellene próbálnia ismét Amerikára hatni._

- Nem kellene már menned?  
- Ilyen szépen sem akart még kidobni senki - nevetett fel Anglia, de azért elindult a kijárat felé. - Azt azért ígérd meg, hogy meglátogatod végre Kanadát.  
- Nem hinném, hogy hiányzok neki.  
- Hinni a templomban kell, én viszont tudom. Látogasd meg. - Elgondolkozva felemelt egy könyvet, majd elégedetten leporolta. - Igen, ez az, amit kerestem.  
- Ne parancsolgass, kérlek.  
- Akkor ne játszd a durcás gyereket - mosolygott rá féloldalasan Arthur, majd intett, és kilépett az ajtón.

_Az eső megállíthatatlanul zuhogott, de ez nem akadályozta meg egyik tábort sem. A csata zavaros, ködbe burkolózó árnyjáték volt csupán, csak néha bukkant elő egy-egy fegyver vagy kék-piros kabát._  
_- Alfred! – Kanada hiába próbált átvágni a tömegen, csak testek rengetegével találta magát szemben, bábokkal, melyeknek egy pillanat alatt elszakadhat a zsinegük, hogy aztán tehetetlenül összeroskadjanak akár egy golyó hatására. Nem nézte, ki kerül vele szemben, az ő emberük vagy az ellenségé, szinte gondolkozás nélkül lökte arrébb. Már csak ő maradt, aki megállíthatja ezt az egészet, nem volt vesztegetni való ideje._  
_Ismerős alak tűnt fel a közelben, ő pedig megkönnyebbülten ugrott Amerika nyakába, és egy pillanat múlva meghallotta a füle mellett a jól ismert nevetést._  
_- Bevallom, egy perccel ezelőtt még arra számítottam, hogy át akarsz lyukasztani, de nem mondom, nem panaszkodok._  
_- Alfred, kérlek… kérlek, állítsd le ezt az egészet. Megéri? Tényleg ennyire rossz volt régen, hogy a változás megérje ennyi ember életét? – Matthew szinte csak lehelte maga elé a szavakat, a hatásuk mégis észrevehetetlen volt. Amerika előbb megdermedt, majd kihúzta magát és büszkén hátralépett._  
_- Ha ilyet kérsz tőlem, azt hiszem, tényleg szükséges az a változás. – Mosolygott, de Kanada nem tudta volna megmondani, szomorú, vagy pusztán csak mulat rajta. – Azt hiszem, azok után, hogy nem egy oldalon állunk, nincs több dolgunk egymással, úgyhogy ha megbocsátasz, megkeresem Angliát. Látod, teljesítem a kérésed, és véget vetek az egésznek._  
_Matthew döbbenten nézte, ahogy a testvére eltűnik a szeme elől, már ő is csak egynek tűnt számára a rengeteg katonából, nem is, ő sokkal rosszabb, egy érzéketlen, ércszívű gyilkológépezet._  
_Nem ment utána, csak meredten nézett maga elé, így már nem láthatta, hogy Alfred zavartan félrenézett, egy másodperc alatt tovatűnt a sosevolt bizonytalanság, de elég volt arra gondolnia, hogy miért van itt, miért harcol, hogy aztán szinte könnyedén, halványan mosolyogva hagyja maga mögött Kanadát._  
_Végtére is, az első csatát már megnyerte._

Amerika zavartan megrázta a fejét, majd visszarendezett mindent a helyére. Csak a hegedűt forgatta még mindig elgondolkozva a kezében, amikor leoltotta a raktárban a villanyt, majd az emlékekre zárta az ajtót. Azon gondolkozott, talán feleleveníthetne néhány régebbi darabot, mostanában úgyis ismét virágkorát éli a klasszikus zene.  
A régi hangszert lerakta az asztalra, majd hirtelen elhatározással a kabátjáért nyúlt, azon kívül csak a kocsikulcsot vitte magával.

Épp itt az ideje, hogy meglátogassa Matthewt.


End file.
